Forbidden Love
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: Larxene Miyuki is replaced by Saix Tanaka as English teacher, and the principal, Xemnas Hyroni, takes a shine to him. School AU.


All the year 12 English students were waiting outside their classroom for their new were hoping that they would be a nice change from their old teacher Ms Miyuki (Larxene XD) Everyone hated her, mainly because of how she was such a bitch all the time. There was one time when a boy called Sora was caught whispering to his best friend Riku during one of her classes. She was convinced that he was talking about her behind her back so, as a result, he had after-school detention for two weeks. And then, six gruelling months later, she left. The reason was unknown. Some say that she suffered a nervous breakdown, and others say that she was fired. But everyone agreed on one thing however - they were all delighted to be away from her.  
Okay, now back to the present. A boy with spikey dirty blonde hair turned around to look at his brother, Sora, who's hair was equally spikey, but brown.  
"Do you think our new teacher will be any good"?  
As if on que, a man carrying a brief case appeared in front of them and unlocked the door. Once everyone was seated the blonde boy, Roxas, had a good look at the new teacher. He had long blue hair that was spikey on top, but otherwise silky; his eyes were a bright lemon yellow; and he had a large x-shaped scar right in between his eyes. Something about him seemed... creepy. But maybe it was just him. Who knows? Saix coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. When the class quietened, he spoke.  
"Welcome class. I am your new teacher, Mr Tanaka".  
He took a piece of chalk and wrote it on the blackboard.  
"Now, I understand that your old teacher left recently, so I'm gonna be filling in for her".  
The class went on with Saix explaining the syllabus to the class. Halfway through the lesson someone was knocking on the door. Saix went over and opened it. In came a very tall and lanky boy with flaming red spikey hair, bright green eyes and tattoos under his eyes which resembled tear drops.  
Saix narrowed his eyes at the latecomer, "Why are you late"?  
The red-head looked up at him blankly, "I... uh... had to go see the principal".  
Saix raised an eyebrow, "Really? Do you have a note"?  
"...A note"?  
Saix sighed and then sat down at his desk, "It seems that you do not. See me in here after school".  
The red-head groaned and sat next to Roxas.  
"By the way, what's your name"? He asked.  
"Axel".  
"Right, Axel", He muttered while writing something down.  
Saix continued explaining the course for a while.  
"That's pretty much everything we're going to be learning about this term. Any questions"?  
Axel's hand shot up in the air before anyone else's.  
"Yes, Axel"?  
"How did you get that scar"?  
Several students laughed. Saix chuckled lightly, "You don't want to know. Now, are there any more sensible questions"?  
No one answered. Saix nodded.  
"Alright then. There's only about five more minutes left until the bell, so you can all pack up now".  
Everyone in the class got out of their seats and put all their things in their bags. And then the bell rang. Everyone walked out of the class while he looked over a couple of reports.

That afternoon after school had finished, Axel reluctantly made his way to his English classroom. He knocked on the door when he reached it. It was opened by Saix.  
"Hello, Axel. Nice of you to make it".  
Axel muttered something along the lines of "I could be doing something better than this" and sat at a desk right in front of the teacher's desk. Saix sat at his desk and pulled from the drawer a sheet of paper and a pen.  
"I want you to write 'I must not arrive late to class for no reason'".  
"How many times"?  
"Oh, I dunno. a hundred times should do it".  
Axel sighed and started writing.  
Twenty minutes later, when Axel was on his eightieth line, they heard the door knocking. Saix got up from his chair and opened the door. Out came the school principal, Xemnas. He had long grey slightly spiky hair, tan skin and amber eyes. Saix grinned lightly at the visitor.  
"Oh, hello".  
"Hello", Xemnas replied in a deep voice, "I am Principal Hyroni, but you can call me Xemnas".  
They shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Xemnas".  
"You're the new English teacher, aren't you".  
"Yes, that's right. I am".  
"Who's the teacher you replaced"?  
"That would be Ms Miyuki".  
"Ah, yes, Miyuki. I don't recall her being very popular with the kids though, and not with me either. I remember this one time, she was whining about how slow her class was. And I said to her 'Well, I can't blame them. With a teacher like you, they ought to be unenthusiastic in your classes'. Oh, man! You should've seen her face. If looks could kill".  
Saix laughed loudly at this. Axel looked at him strangely. Saix looked at him.  
"Have you finished yet".  
"Yeah, I just did".  
"Very well. You may go".  
Axel got out of his seat and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Xemnas sat on the desk top and looked right into Saix's eyes.  
"You know, I've been admiring you for some time now".  
"Y-you have"?  
Xemnas nodded, "Yes, and I can't help noticing just how beautiful eyes you have".  
Saix blushed and replied quietly, "Thank-you. But it's not like I don't think the same about you".  
Xemnas chuckled, his deep laugh sending shivers down Saix's spine. Suddenly, without warning, he grabbed the bluenette's collar and pulled him close to him.  
Saix gasped, "X-Xemnas".  
Xemnas put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh... say no more. You shall get what you want".  
Xemnas lowered his lips onto Saix's, and the two of them started kissing, almost shyly. And then the tongue came. They both made out for a while, so far gone in lust that they didn't notice someone opening the door. There stood Axel, his eyes widened in horror at what he was looking at. There, right in front of him, was Principal Hyroni and Mr Tanaka with their lips and tongues in some sort of horrific dance. Axel coughed loudly to grab their attention. They both jumped eight feet apart and looked at Axel in shock.  
"Axel?! W-what are you doing in here"? Saix stuttered.  
Axel smirked, "I left my bag in here. I came to retrieve it. Which lead me to discover something quite interesting".  
Xemnas and Saix blushed madly.  
"Axel, please can you keep this a secret", Xemnas begged, "If anyone was to find out about me being with a staff member"...  
Axel chuckled, "Yeah, sure. I'll keep it a secret".  
Xemnas and Saix sighed in relief.  
"Thank-you, Axel", Saix said, "You have no idea how grateful I am".  
Axel laughed darkly. Unfortunately Xemnas and Saix had no idea of the nasty plan Axel had forming in his mind.

A/N Look, I know I have a fair bit of Xemsai posted here, but I'm actually getting less and less into them and more into platonic AkuSai. You can thank Raberbagirl for that.


End file.
